The Things You Say...
by Jane Heartilly
Summary: READ!!!! What happens to someone when they are so hurt by some people's words and actions....(Squinoa)
1. Hatred

**The things you say...**  


**1. Hatred**  
Rinoa opened her eyes. "What had happend?" she looked around to see where she was, but she couldn't see anything, her vision was to blurred.  
"Where am I" she whispered trying to get up. "Squall…?" Rinoa tried to get up, but felt a stinging pain in her side an actually no feeling beneath the waist.  
Rinoa cried onto the sand beneath her. "Help me…somebody…" she lost conciousness again.  


~*~Flashback~*~  
"A new terror has struck Deling City. The new anti-sorceress group has attacked the Caraway mansion. Many soldiers have lost their lives trying to protect the mansion and the General.  
To all's relieve, the General managed to escape. We still don't know why, the reason remains secret keep lives save in the future. The anti-sorceress calls out to the people of the world to deliver them the sorceress Rinoa, who to them seems as an obvious threat to the world. Many people joined the group, people who have expierenced the wrath of the sorceress that came before Rinoa Heartilly. The anti-sorcere…" Squall turned off the television set he was watching. "Sorceress Rinoa…there is no such thing as Rinoa being a threat..there just isn't.." he sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands like he used to.  
"My sweet angel, she must feel terrible.." Squall stood up, determined to find his love.  
He walked down the hallway, trying to find her. "Have you seen Rinoa?" Squall kept asking the students who were walking around. Most of them answered no, until he found Quistis.   
"I believe I saw her heading for the training center" she replied to his question. "You shouldn't go after her you know, she can take care of herself. Just leave her alone for a while, come..share some time with me" Quistis offered.  
"Whatever…" Squall took off, heading for the training center.  
Once there he did not see what he thought he would see, he had thought Rinoa would be there, fighting off her frustration, as she used to do, but the training center was empty, there was no one at all!  
Squall walked around, qurious if Quistis was lying, was Rinoa really there?" he did not find her, around the training center, but realised she could be somewhere else…in the secret area maybe.  
Squall ran towards the secret area entrance, but stopped when he wanted to enter.  
"Oh Hyne..this isn't at all what I wanted, don't they know I don't want to hurt anyone? Don't they know I'm peacefull?" Squall heard his angel cry on the other side of the door.  
"People get killed because of me, maybe I should give myself in with them…but I'll die…  
Squall…" On the other side of the door Squall felt his heart ache as she so sadly called out his name.  
"I just can't leave him..I know he isn't that nice to me, people think I deserve a man who showes his love..but I know he does love me, I know and probably no one else knows him the way I do. I love him!!! And…I just can't leave him.." Rinoa said out loud to the stars, as if they could give her advice on what to do.  
Squall felt terrible, "she's right…I'm not the perfect man, I nearly even talk to her, not mentioning being romantic and all.." softly Squall opend the door and saw Rinoa standing on the edge of the balcony, glancing into the night.  
Slowly and as quiet as he could be he walked over to her. He moved his arms to her and embraced her. Rinoa was startled by the sudden touch of someone, but soon realised it was Squall.   
Rinoa broke out into sobs, turning around in his embrace. "Why Squall, why?! I don't want anyone to hate me.." she cried onto his chest, wetting his white shirt.  
"You know I love you Rinoa.." Squall said without thinking. Rinoa looked up and her tear streaked face seemed to lighten up. "What did you say?" she asked in disbelieve.  
"Why did I say that? DID I say that?" Squall thought to himself, "I..I think I said I love you" he stammered, also in disbelieve. "You truly said something about your feelings…really?"  
Squall nodded, "What the heck, no use in pretending, I DO love her, she's all I have and I don't want her to be sad. I don't want her to believe I don't care for her, I want to be the perfect man for her". "Yes, I love you Rinoa, just wanted to let you know…." Rinoa layd down her head on his chest again, now tears streamed because of happiness, not sadness.  
"I love you too Squall…oh how I do love you.." Rinoa sighed in his embrace.  
For a minute there she actually forgot about all the trouble outside Garden, all the hatred that was out there…  
"Come, let's go to bed.." Squall finally spoke. Rinoa nodded and got out of Squall's embrace, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Squall, I needed that". Squall smiled at her, "Owh! That smile!" Rinoa said. Squall looked at her in a way that made her laugh. "That smile, you smiled to me..the same way as you did on the celebration ball about three months ago!" she explained.  
Squall turned back to her, the same smile appeared again. "You mean..when This happend?" Squall took Rinoa's hand, pulling her into his embrace. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her like he had done before…..  
It seemed like forever that they stood there, kissing each other.  
Squall broke the kiss and looked into Rinoa's shining face. She giggled, "remember when we stopped back then? How everyone was watching us?".  
Squall laughed too, "Was that ever imbarecing" they walked back to the exit of the Training Center.  
Suddenly a silence fell as they kept on walking. Rinoa felt a flood of depression come over her again, she kept reminding herself she was the cause of the deaths.  
Squall looked at her and saw how her expression went sad again. "What should I do? I bet she's blaming herself again..but……should I..?" he wondered.  
Squall walked a little closer to her and a little scared of her reaction he put his arm around her shoulders. Rinoa looked up, seeing his face trying to cheer her up. She smiled sadly at him, knowing he just had the best intentions.  
A little later they arrived at the dormitory, Rinoa and Squall stopped in front of Squall's dorm. "So..goodnight I guess.." Rinoa wanted to walk on to her own dorm, but a strong hand holding hers stopped her.  
"Stay here for the night…" Squall asked carefully. "With you? You sure you want me in your bed?" Rinoa joked.  
"Sure, things that you can cuddle belong in bed right?" he pulled a giggling Rinoa into his dorm, closing the door behind him. Squall let himself fall onto the bed, Rinoa falling on top of him.  
He smiled at her, "I really do care for you.." he whispered as they got into another firely kiss.  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A/N This is the first chapter, whaddaya think huh? Tell me by REVIEWING !!!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
Sorry, just trying to make you review this.. -xxxx- Jane Heartilly


	2. Front Page News

The Things You Say… ****

The Things You Say…

2. Front Page News

Squall opend his eyes as the rays of the sun tickeld them. He looked to his side, finding a beautifull girl in his bed, right next to him.

Squall smiled and moved his arm around her so he could embrace her softly. Rinoa moaned softly, but didn't wake up at the touch of her lover. Squall lowered his head onto the pillow, sighing softly at the thought of last night.

Finally they had been sleeping together and it was all he expected it to be. No sex (as you readers now probably think), just kissing, touching each other's bodies, it was enough for them. 

After all that time he finally managed to tell his feelings to her, "I wonder how she got me this far… Nobody ever managed to open me up, but she….she just did, how I love her.." and softly he kissed the back of her head.

"Don't you ever ever leave me, my angel" he whispered to her.

"Ofcourse I won't, I will always be with you..my lion" she turned around with a smile, giggling a little, because she had managed to fool Squall, let him think that she was asleep.

"You little.." Squall started to tickle her, which started a small wrestling fight in the bed. To Squall's surprise, Rinoa won and she lay on top of him. "I won…" the stuck out her tongue and "tickeld him the best she could.

"Okay, I give in, I give in!" Squall said, obviously he was real ticklish. Rinoa smiled as she sat straight up on top of his chest. 

Squall gazed at what she was wearing, he hadn't really noticed before and…last night the lights were out when she got into that outfit. While gazing his mouth practically fell open, not noticing the frown on Rinoa's face.

"And what are You staring at" she said. "Nothing…your…what are you wearing?!" Squall stammered.

"You like it? Bought it just before…" she fell silent and a sad expression crawled onto her face.

"Well anyway, like it?" she continued, not wanting to feel so depressed in such a happy morning.

"Like it? Love it, you mean! It's so…so….lovely" Squall didn't no how to put it.

Rinoa wore a blue transparent gown, only it wasn't to her ankels or something, it bearly reached her hips, it seemed like a short summer blouse. At the height of her breasts the transparency got less, you could she something, but not much and beneath that, she wore a black string, which was slightly transparent at the front.

"Lovely huh, you probably mean seductive or something…or else you wouldn't be drooling all over me" she smiled.

Squall noticed he was drooling a little and quickly wiped it away from the corner of his mouth. "Sorry"he uttered softly.

((KNOCK KNOCK)) somebody knocked on the door, loudly.

Squall sighed at the moment being disturbed, "Could be none other as Zell, no one else is That loud" he said annoyed to Rinoa as he walked to the door, leaving Rinoa alone in the bed.

Squall opend the door, looking in Zell's happy face. "Mornin' Squall!" Zell practically shouted. 

"Man Zell, take it easy" Squall took a step backwards, reluctantly opening the door further.

"Owh…maybe I should come back another time" Zell uttered as he saw Rinoa under the blancets.

"No! Don't! Not for me.." Rinoa said. Squall sighed at Zell discovering what he tried to hide, but was now letting him in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonne go take a shower, see ya two later" Rinoa got off bed and walked to the bathroom.

Zell's jaw almost hitted his shoes as he saw Rinoa got out of bed. All her perfect roundings showed, Zell had never ever seen a woman that beared, let alone such a beautifull woman. Rinoa giggled as she saw both man stare after her. "You know I'm not cleaning up your droowl" she dissappeart into the bathroom.

Squall and Zell looked at each other as soon as she made the comment, quickly closing their mouths and pretending they had not cared.

"So…what are you here for?" Squall broke the silence as he walked to his clothes to get dressed.

"Ehhhm, you probably haven't read the newspaper yet huh" Zell started, his happiness seemed to have flown away.

"No.." Squall pulled his white shirt on, "Why?" he turned around, pulling his jacket on.

"Well…here" out of his jacket Zell pulled the newspaper and showed him the front page and it's huge head lines.

"Anti-Sorceress group attacking Timber, two men in hospital" Squall read the lines out loud.

"The Anti-sorceress group have now attacked Rinoa Heartilly's home, her house was pulled upside down. She doesn't live there anymore, but her two male friends did for the time being. They were hurt badly and were taken to the hospital in Deling City. They now lay on the IC, Intensive Care, holding on by a thread.

Again a note was found at the scene of the crime. It seems like the group has grown more, many people in Timber had joined the group, believing their former friend has truly betrayed them. A comment from one of the people before this happend: Rinoa was a very good friend of mine, she was my princess too, but now she has become a sorceress. I know Rinoa was a good woman, but I believe inheriting sorceress powers makes her the greatest threat alive. If we all believe she is truly good, she can manipulate is more, maybe it was all one big act. She has to be destroyed, for the sake of us all." Squall looked away from the paper, then read on, "the group now goes from city to city destroying and killing everyone who stands on the sorceress side. They don't attack Gardens yet, afraid they are not yet powerfull enough to destroy all Seeds. So they gather new members at all cities too, the group has been growing fast. 

A call from the people to Sorceress Rinoa Heartilly: Rinoa if you read this, please turn yourself in, we don't want out family's dead, as long as you are still alive they will keep on killing the ones who love you. Are you willing to sacrifice the people you love just for you? Please Rinoa, the group has told us they only want you to cure you from the powers, they will not hurt you, you will be released from the powers. Rinoa..please." Squall threw the papers back at Zell, who catched them bearly. They didn't notice the front page falling under the chair. "It's a lie Zell, they don't want to cure her, they want to kill her!" rage build inside of his heart, "how could people who care for her believe such obvious lies!! And Watts and Zone, what they did to them was horrible!!"

Zell closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Squall, I didn't want this to happen either, neither do the people of Garden do. Everyone here at Garden knows Rinoa is good and stand on her side. We are all ready to fight the group for Rinoa. Cid has agreed on this, when they attack Garden, we will all fight if you and Rinoa give us the que. That's what I was supposed to tell you, it came directly from Cid" Zell told the commander and his best friend.

"That's great, but…I don't know if Rinoa wants that" Squall looked sad. "I don't think so either Squall, but it's all we can do for her" Zell explained. "C'mon, let's forget about this, they won't come to Garden for a long time, they wouldn't dare" Zell joked. "Let's get some hotdogs" Zell offered.

"Seems like a great idear, Rinoa will probably join us there after her shower" Squall pointed to the bathroom door. Zell held the papers tightly as they walked into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"I will throw them away in the nearest trashcan, don't want Rinoa to read this shit" Zell told Squall, who nodded in reply.

A/N AHA! Whaddaya think huh? What will Rinoa do, will she find out?! Ofcourse she will, whahahahahahahahahaha, but what would happen if she did. Will she go see Watts and Zone, going out of the place she is protected by everyone?! Read the next chapters and you'll know…


	3. Depression

The things you say…

  
  


3.Search

  
  


Rinoa closed the door behind her, drying off her wet hair. She smiled, thinking of the faces Zell and Squall had given her. She sat down on the bed and stared out the window. For a moment there she felt the sadness flood her again, but she fought it bravely. Constantly thinking of what Squall had told her; "Everything will be alright, it'll all be over soon".

She sighed and looked around, trying to find the clothing she had dropped on the floor so nonchalant last night.

She found her blue cloak, hanging on the chair and bended over the bed, grabbing it.

When she pulled it towards her, she noticed a piece of paper under the chair.

She dropped her blue cloak and reached for the paper.

"Whats this? I don't remember Squall lingering around stuff…" she rolled over to her back and read the gigantic head lines.

* * *

Rinoa ran out of the room, fighting the tears back. She felt awful, it was Her fault Zone and Watts were hurt, it was Her fault that all the people suffer so much, all Her fault! Rinoa kept blaming herself for what had happend. "Leader of Seed, he must kill me, Squall……." The words kept running through her mind, though she wasn't really certain she wanted to go away. One part of her wanted herself to be locked up, like a sorceress should be. She should be locked up and be studied. On the other side, she loved Squall, she Rinoa loved the people around her, could she really leave them?…she didn't know. 

The ordeal in her head made the world around her spun, she just ran, not knowing what to do next…

Finally, after some time she plopped down on the floor in the Training Center. She knew it was the only place she could be alone for a while, dangerous though, but she was alone.

Rinoa felt like she had been stabbed with a thousand knifes. She felt terrible, alone, betrayed by the ones she thought were on her side…

* * *

"What's taking Rinoa?" Squall wondered out loud. "You did take the paper with you right?" he looked at Zell worried, he couldn't imagine the pain she would be in if she found out. He'd rather tell her herself, so he could take care of her right away, take the blow together with her. Zell nodded, "Look here, got them right here" from one of the chairs who weren't taken, he grabbed the paper mess and showed it to Squall.

Squall nodded, "Guess it's that woman beauty making thing again".

"Hiya fellow's" Irvine walked towards them."What's up?" he asked. "Ehhhhm....you haven't read the paper yet?" Squall asked the cowboy.

Irvine sat down on the chair between Zell and Squall. "No, what did it say?" he tipped his hat up. "'Bout Rin?". Zell nodded, "I have it right here, wanna read it?" Irvine nodded and reached out his hand to recieve the paper. 

Zell picked up the papers and dropped them on the table, looking for the front page.

"Ehmm...ehhh...it must be in here" he threw some papers on the floor. "It IS in there right?" Squall got nervous.

"Yeah, 'fcourse, I picked them all up" Zell replied. "Ehmmm........maybe not..." he finished, looking rather guilty.

"You Left It In My Dorm?!?" in his madness Squall threw the chair he was sitting on to the floor, running off to his dorm, hoping to catch Rinoa before she could read.

"Rinoa!" the door swung open, "Rin? You here?" Irvine had finally catched up, on they're way hearing the whole story. "Rinoa!!!" Zell fell against Irvine, who had been trying to catch his breath in the doorway. "Ehhm, sorry" Zell walked in, seeing a desperate Squall looking in the bathroom. Squall came back out, she ain't here" he said worried. Irvine was the first one to notice the front page on the bed, on the messy blancets. "Uh...guys..." Irvine pointed to the paper, which Squall now took into his hands. "Rinoa........" he felt like he was in a trance, how could he explain to her....

"We've got to find her Squall!" Zell yelled at him. "I know Zell! I'm not stupid!!" Squall yelled back.

"C'mon guys, no point in being mad at each other, things happen. Now I think the best we can do is split up" Irvine reasoned.

"I'll search the first floor" Squall ran off. "I'll check second and wil help Squall when I get back" Zell ran off too. "Pff, I'll go way up then" Irvine found himself alone in the room, probably the one who was the least concerned.

* * * 

Squall ran into the training center, he wasn't able to locate Rinoa yet and he hadn't checked all the places, but he just had a feeling she would be there.

"Ahhhhh!" Squall heard someone screem. "RINOA!!" Squall ran in the direction of the sound. He found his love being in a struggle with this humongous T-rexaur. "Rinoa! Look Out!" Squall saw how the strong tail hit Rinoa while she looked aside to him. "Rinoa! No!" Squall ran to the place Rinoa was laying on the ground. In his fury Squall attacked the T-rexaur, hitting it with all his might and Lionheart Limit Break.

  
  
  
  


A/N Really stupid chapter huh? I don't have a great feeling about this chapter, guess it's a writers block. In the other fic Ultimecia's Souvenir I made this chapter, but I think I'm gonne remove it too.. I'll see, well I promise te next chapter will be more interesting..-xxxx- Jane


End file.
